Fangbanger
by TricksterWriter
Summary: True Blood AU: A universe where the only difference is Eric likes Sam. "Just this once. Once was never." Eric x Sam; rated M for mild cursing and sexual themes.


**Author's Note: **So, there isn't a lot of Sam x Eric fan fics on here. Thought we'd help out. We can add a second chapter, which contains the smut, but we just didn't want to post it if no one wanted to see it. If you read this and you do want to see it, just let us know and we can post it. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Almost closing time. Sam was counting up the till, getting ready to close it down. The bar was empty of customers, the tables had all been cleared and wiped down, and it was almost time to lock the door.<p>

He was mentally checking off his inventory, and he had already sent everyone home for the night. Sam was about to shut the till, when a velvety voice cut through his thoughts.

"Have time for one more?"

Sam jerked and turned around, seeing Eric Northman leaning on the counter, amusement in his eyes, his smile mischievous.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded; it was always something, someone in danger, some trouble brewing.

"True Blood, if you've got it," he said, leaning in closer, smiling wider. "With a side of you."

Sam stared with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted.

…What?

Eric seemed amused, and glanced behind him with a nod. "Till's open."

The shifter turned and shut the drawer hard before looking back at his last customer. He hesitated, but then grabbed the bottle and handed it to him.

"I'm not going to warm it up for you," he told him curtly.

He laughed, a sultry noise, but one that grated on his ears. "No, I like it like this."

Sam watched him unscrew the cap and take a drink before speaking.

"Why are you here?" he asked, frowning.

The vampire drank slowly, seeming to savor the drink before he set the bottle down on the counter, keeping his hand loosely circled around the base.

"I like what I see."

He squinted warily at Eric, making the ancient Swede laugh.

"So, shifter," he took another drink and pinned him down with those steel-blue eyes. "When are you coming to my place?"

Sam arched his eyebrow at him. "I have my own bar; I don't need to see yours."

"You're being a little saucy," he smirked.

In something of a panic, he looked to the clock and spoke loudly. "Well, it's about that time,"

This only seemed to amuse Eric further. "Oh, I thought you'd closed it down for us,"

"Get out of my bar," he said, his tone darkening.

He was tired. He didn't have time for…whatever this was.

Eric seemed surprised at the sudden shift in mood, but stood, taking his drink and leaving the cash on the counter. "I'll be seeing you around, shifter,"

As soon as he turned around, Sam let out a silent breath of relief.

Finally.

"Sam." Eric paused at the door, his voice dropped seriously.

Shit.

"What?"

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about," he glanced at him over his shoulder.

"I'm here. What do you want?" he growled crossly.

There was brief silence.

"I have a proposition for you, but," his eyes were shining with mischief. "You need to come to my bar, and we'll talk."

Sam had no response to that, but Eric had no intention of waiting anyway. He slipped out the door silently, gone as a blur before the door even shut again.

Well, shit.

* * *

><p>Fangtasia. What a stupid name. Who would name a bar something like that? Oh, yeah. Eric. Stupid vampire.<p>

Sam parked and got out, slamming the car door hard behind him. The bright pink club lights glaring down on him as he made his way across the parking lot, who would come here?

Only fangbangers.

He walked boldly towards the front doors until he noticed that the bar didn't even look like it was opened. He turned on his heels, heading back towards the safety of his car, away from the annoying lights.

But, Eric said he was going to be here…

Sam stopped and turned around again, eyeing the doors from a distance. He hesitated, and then with a string of uttered curses, bowed his head and marched to the front of the bar. When he reached the door, he grasped the handle firmly, and yanked it hard. He was expecting resistance, so when it opened easily, he nearly tripped backwards.

"Oh, there you are." A mono-toned voice reached his ears. "Took you long enough."

Sam glared at Pam, Eric's progeny. "What does he want?"

"I don't have time to explain to you the birds and the bees, I have shit to do." She told him shortly, standing and pushing passed him. "Eric's in the back."

He watched the door shut behind her.

The _what?_

Sam didn't have long to contemplate her words, however. As soon as he turned back to face the dark interior of the bar, he was greeted with Eric's six-foot forever frame.

For a second time, he was startled to the point of speechlessness, and instead opted to glare at the smug-looking vampire before him.

"I closed the bar down for us," he informed him proudly.

He sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want, Eric?"

"You looked so stressed, I just want to talk." Everything he does seemed to be mocking Sam.

"About what?" He demanded, crossing his arms.

"Sit down, and I'll tell you," he coaxed.

Sam held his position, his arms still firmly in place. "No more games, Eric. Just tell me or I'm leaving."

"I knew you'd spoil the fun," he sighed, glancing away before his eyes locked hard on Sam's. "Here's my offer: me."

Sam blinked stupidly.

"Did you not hear me, shifter?" he purred, walking closer with slow, smooth steps. "I'm offering myself to you."

"You…you want to, work for me?" he stuttered, eyebrows raised, fighting not to step backwards as he watched Eric advance on him.

He chuckled softly. "If that's what you want to call it,"

Finally, his resolve wavered, and he fell back a step. In that instant, Eric darted out of his field of vision, locking the door behind them and effectively switching their places when Sam turned around. With his back to the bar, and Eric blocking his escape, the reality of what he was asking sunk in.

So Eric wanted to? With him? Here?

He swallowed hard as his heart began racing.

"Now?" he blurted out gracelessly.

The tall Scandinavian looked down at him endearingly; it made Sam want to punch him in the face. "No time like the present."

Sam stared up at him, his blood vibrating in his veins. Eric was no doubt the stronger of the two, and although he was barring him from the door with his tall figure, Sam didn't feel trapped. He knew that if he denied Eric, the vampire would let him free. He could go home, he could go to bed, and he could forget this ever happened…

"Get out of the way."

Eric's eyes instantly lost their playful gleam, becoming cold and distant. But, he stepped aside without a word, and allowed Sam to pass him. The shifter did so forcefully, shoving the door open hard and leaving quickly.

He was almost to his car when he heard the door lock, and his whole body went rigid. Now that Eric was no longer staring down at him, and that he couldn't smell that expensive cologne, undertoned with his own natural scent, something like sin, he felt alone.

It was true that he was free to go now, but he would be going alone. He would drive alone, go to bed alone, and wake up to open the bar alone. This was a chance to be with someone who wouldn't leave before morning. Someone who had sought him out, who had wanted him first, not someone who he had to chase.

He glanced behind him just in time to see those pink neon lights go black. Eric had really closed the bar for them…

* * *

><p>Eric sighed, shutting off the lights and turning to head back to his office. Sam approached the doors again quickly, not hesitating before he banged his fist on the dark door.<p>

The vampire returned to the door and opened it curiously.

Sam was sure to speak before he could, and nearly shouted at him.

"Okay!"

Eric stared at him motionlessly. Without waiting for him to respond, Sam shoved him hard with both hands back into the bar, letting the door shut behind him.

Just this once. Once was never.


End file.
